The Atmosian Guide to Insanity
by Farrel
Summary: Here it is folks after much umming, ahhing and drinking more coffee than is probably good for me SERIES THREE! A new drabble series full of randomn, crazy, and sometimes downright strange stories ENJOY!
1. Ode to Insanity

After a lot of consideration I have decided to begin a new drabble series, and not just because of the urging from a good buddy of mine. I decided to create a new one because they are so much fun to write and pour my random, crazy and downright insane ideas into.

Enjoy the new series!

**Ode to Insanity**

**For all those that hoped I would write them again.**

**A new series springs from my worm ridden brain**

**There's Aerrow and Piper, Junko and Finn.**

**And Stork in the background cowering and thin.**

**Raptors and Cyclonian's, Sky Monkeys and chickens.**

**Let's hope the M.A.S don't get wind of these writings**

**Madness and mayhem are sure to ensue**

**Never can tell I assure you it's true.**

**And now here it is without further ado**

**A new drabble series written for you.**

**END**

WARNING READING ANY OF FARREL'S DRABBLE SERIES WILL UNDOUBTEDLY CAUSE INSANITY!!!


	2. Uncharted: Finn's Misfortune

Me: WEEEHOOOWEEEEHOOO

Nate: Ah crap

Finn: what?

Nate: She's had too much coffee again

Me: CALCULATOR!

(Dedicated to Crosby and Ninjabushduck)

**Uncharted Finn's Misfortune**

**Piper stared up at the huge wall in front of them, a previous mission had gone wrong and the other members of the Storm Hawks had been caught and imprisoned. The only way to rescue them was to get inside the fortress in front of them which seemed almost impossible.**

**The wall facing them was sheer and although it was crumbling offering various handholds Piper didn't think it a good idea to attempt the climb.**

"**Leave this to me Piper."**

"**Huh?"**

**She turned and regarded the blond sharpshooter Finn who unusually wasn't wearing his normal clothes, instead he wore a faded pair of jeans, a dirty white undershirt covered by an even dirtier greenish one, and around his neck a ring one a piece of cord.**

**Piper sighed ever since Finn had brought Uncharted he had been trying to act like the main character Nathan Drake and although on board the Condor it didn't matter so much, now was really not the best time.**

"**Finn no!"**

**He ignored her as he took a few steps backwards and then charged for the wall, jumping at the last second he grabbed onto the masonry and began to Piper's amazement scaling the wall.**

"**I don't believe it you can actually climb? We might just have a..."**

**A yell cut her off, and she looked up just as Finn lost his grip and fell face planting the floor spectacularly.**

"**On second thoughts never mind."**

**End**

Nate: HAHAHAHA

Finn: I see Farrel's picking on me again!

Me: No I'm not

Finn...

Me: Alright maybe I am but it's just so easy

Nate: FACE PLANT *falls over laughing*


	3. Strike

Nate: you know we should show that crystal to Ninjaduck

Me: really?

Crosby: *grins*

**Strike**

**It was her turn and she was adamant that she was going to win this game whatever it took all she needed was to hit them and she'd win it. Hefting her bowling ball Master Cyclonis stepped towards the lane her eyes fixed on the ten pins located at the end.**

**She needed a strike to win and she was going to get one, she reached the line and stopped reaching back to throw bowl. With all the might she could muster she thrust the ball forward along the lane losing her balance as she did.**

**The forward momentum made her topple and with her fingers still in the balls holes was dragged along the lane crashing into the pins at the end.**

**The Dark Ace looked up at the scoreboard grinning.**

"**Well she said she was going to get a strike."**

**END**

Nate: So gonna update my story?

Me: don't start that again!

Nate: awww c'mon!

Me:... *throws the pink crystal at him*

Nate: GAH *flash of light*

Me: *grins*


	4. Bubbles

Ahhhh college today is boring

Nate: I DEMAND YOU WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY STORY!!  
Me:…. *raises eyebrow*

Nate: *jumps off cliff*

Sully: wow you don't even have to push him anymore.

Duckie: WHEEEEE *jumps off after him*

**Bubbles**

**Radarr sighed unhappily, staring at the tub of warm water that had been drawn for him by Aerrow. The Sky Monkey detested bath time and had refused to enter the water. It didn't make any difference though Aerrow had locked him in the room and had gone to fetch some shampoo.**

**Glancing around the room Radarr searched desperately for a way out, an air duct, a passage under the floor anything! There was nothing though and he went back to staring at the hated water.**

**Something perched on the side if the dub caught his eye. It was a yellow shape that looked remarkably like a banana. Eyes widening in delight he moved to it cautiously and sniffed. It smelled like a banana and looked like a banana so he grabbed it and gulped it down.**

**Two minutes later the door unlocked and Aerrow slipped in locking the door behind him.**

"**Radarr? You ok buddy?"**

**The Sky Monkey hiccupped and the Sky Knight watched as several bubbles emerged from the animal floating around the room until the popped. **

**END**

Curse the soap that looks and smells like a nice tasting fruit!!!

Radarr: *hiccups bubbles*

Phoenix: *chirrups*

Me: No you can't  
Duckie: Heeey I can't understand her how come you can?

Crosby: It must be a Blizzarian thing

Duckie: What?

Me: Blitz can't understand her either


	5. Streak

OH HAI

Hey if any of you guys here have a PS3, Uncharted 2 and play online feel free to add me. I'm currently looking for people to join my wolf clan ^^.

Kikari_Aquila (My PSN name)

AND A ROOM WITH A MOOSE!!!

**Streak**

**Master Cyclonis stared out at the assembled throng of Talons, most of the soldiers on the Terra were there as well as the Dark Ace, Ravess and the Raptors. The young rulers eyes narrowed as she noted the absence of Snipe, she had just opened her mouth to question the large mans not arrival when a loud voice started to reverberate around the cavernous hall.**

"**,CAKEISALIEANDAROOMWITHAMOOSE!!!"**

**Startle gasps rose from the Talons as Snipe burst into the room at a run completely naked, and still shrieking nonsense disappeared through the door opposite to the one he had just entered by.**

"**Oooook, that was odd."**

**The Dark Ace stared at the door for a while before he turned back to the raised podium.**

"**Master?"**

**The young Cyclonian was writhing on the floor with her hands covering her eyes.**

"**Master Cyclonis!?"**

"**MY EYES ARE MELTING! MELTING, NOOOO I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE.!!!!"**

**The Dark Ace scowled this new drabble series was already starting to annoy him.**

**END**

Nate: Wow seeing that guy naked is enough to scar anyone for life.

Sully: *runs past naked*

Nate: o.O oh dear lord

Real Sully: Whats the matter kid? Your eyes are all buggy.

Nate: WHAAAA? Didn't you just run past all nakey?

Sully: … *raises eyebrow*

Nate: I'M NOT CRAZY!!

Riley: I beg to differ  
Me: *nods*


	6. Imaginary Friend

Ahhh sorry I haven't updated this in a while so very very sorry.

Nate: I see you neglect your readers and you neglect the people in your stories WILL IT NEVER END!!

Duckie: *Pushes him off the cliff*

Crosby: I was gonna do that

Me: Wait in you're here then who's annoying Carver?

*In the Atmosian Prison*

Carver: NOOO OH GOD NOOO

Blitz: But Suzi is sexy eh!

**Imaginary Friend**

**(Dark Ace 5 years old)**

**Ace's mother looked up from her magazine as she heard her son's voice in the hallway outside the kitchen, he was happily chatting away to someone as he moved closer.**

**She frowned, as far as she knew he didn't have any friends over today so who then was he talking to? The door swung open and he strolled in still conversing apparently with thin air.**

**Standing she moved towards him, his face suddenly dropped in horror as he stared at her. Startled she put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Ace honey? What's wrong?"**

**His eyes still wide he lifted his gaze to her disbelief on his face, silently asking her how she could commit this atrocity.**

"**YOU'RE STANDING ON SANDY!!!!"**

**END**

(Dedicated to Duckie and Crosby)

Me: MWHAHAHAHAH COFFEE

Sully: Calm down kid

Nate: Me or her?

Sully: Who do you think genius?

Riley: don't waste your breath they won't get it


	7. Kitty Kitty Bang Bang

Tinhatco protecting brains like yours for over 20 years!

Crosby; I was gonna say that

Stork: I neeeeed one! I need one or I will explode.

Me: Funny you should mention exploding.

**Kitty Kitty Bang Bang.**

**Peace and quite on the bridge just how Stork liked it, he sighed happily that is until his ears twitch as the sound of running footsteps and the large figure of Junko emerged through the door carrying a small animal.**

**Casting a glance over his should the pilot regarded the Wallop a small look of exasperation on his face.**

"**Junko how many more pets are you going to bring onto the Condor?"**

**Junko glanced down at the cat in his arms and then back up to Stork a pleading look on his face. The Merb frowned suddenly making the other take a step back; Stork took a step towards the Wallop a strange look of concern on his face."**

"**Ummm Junko why is that thing ticking?"**

"**Tick...!!?"**

**That was all he managed to get out before the cat exploded covering the pair of them in a hail of feathers and tar. They turned as the door slid open and Radarr stepped in, he took one look at the pair of them let out a yelp and fled.**

**Junko blinked and opened his mouth to say something, to which Stork held up a hand an evil glint in his eye.**

"**Not one word."**

**End**

Ok not that great but I really wanted to update this.

Nate: yes now update rise of the fallen

Me: ahh shaddap.


	8. Katastophe

Heheh two drabbles in a day? It's a miracle!!!!

Nate: In a day? It's a miracle that you've written two in a week never mind a day.

**Katastrophe**

**Piper was walking past the bridge when she heard a muffled chuckle from inside and the strange thing was it sounded like it was Stork. She frowned wondering what on earth the Merb was finding so funny as he usually spent his time silent and twitching at the slightest sound.**

**Carefully she pressed the door switch and it whooshed open, what she saw made her jaw drop. The old television that Aerrow had once used to watch the Cyclonian's suffer from the Tetris theme had been set up on the Condors control console. The scene on the screen was what the Pilot was laughing at and even as Piper watched Master Cyclonis ran past with her hair on fire.**

**The navigators eyes widened as she spotted a familiar hairless and evil looking cat sit down on Cyclonisses throne with a wide evil grin on its face**

"**Stork? Is that Kat?"**

**He grinned slyly at her.**

"**Maybe."**

**END**

Me: AHHH IT RETURNS!

Kat: Meerow?

Nate: No this is my spot get lost

Kat: *grin*

Nate: uh oh


	9. The Tree Fairy

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**The Tree Fairy**

**(Finn aged 5)**

**The children sat on a soft white blanket beneath the tree's listening to their teacher telling them about the Atmos and its seasons. A small redheaded boy gazed around boredly and his eyes fell on one of his best friends a small blond boy who already bored with the teachers droning was playing with a small twig.**

"**Finn?" The redheaded boy hissed.**

**The blond boy looked up.**

"**Wanna know a secret Finn?"**

**Finn nodded vigorously, "what is it Aerrow?"**

**The other looked around carefully as though afraid he'd be overhead and then leaned in closer to Finn.**

"**If you lick that tree over there a tree fairy will come and grant you a wish!"**

**Finn's eyes widened as though he couldent believe it, this piece of information was amazing and he was going to get that wish! He stood and hurried over to the tree throwing his arms around it and promptly licked it.**

"**Finn?"**

**The young boy looked around at his teacher who was understandably confused and staring at him.**

"**THE TREE FAIRY IS COMING!**

**The end**

Tinhatco protecting brains like yours for over 20 years.


	10. Where'd it go?

And now for a important news flash...

Nate:... Well what is it?

Me: What are you doing here?

Nate: Well you know your back so I feel obliged to start annoying you again.

Me:... *kicks him off the drabble cliff.

Phoenix *chirrup*

Me: yes I am aren't I?

**Where'd it go?**

**A frustrated growl echoed out of Aerrows room, it was so frustrated that it actually looped around the Atmos twice startling a few sparrows and a confused duck, before it reached the Condor once more and made itself heard to Piper.**

**Frowning she made her way to the redheads room and tentively pushed the door open as though it might explode, such a thing had never happened before but with Farrel's drabbles you never knew she thought reflectively.**

"**Aerrow you ok?"**

"**It's gone!"**

**The navigator moved more fully into the room and found her friend staring at the monitor he'd set up about 50 drabbles ago in the last series to watch the Cyclonian's suffer and go insane from the Tetris theme tune.**

"**What's gone!"**

**Aerrow glanced at her as though she had two heads or something and gestured at the screen where she see could images of the Talons going about daily business such as standing around talking and occasionally snapping to attention when someone important went by.**

"**The recorder with the song on is gone and their not insane!"**

**He seemed thoroughly annoyed by this.**

**Piper shrugged and left she had navigator things to.**

**Aerrow stared at the screen a moment longer and finally shrugged.**

"**I wonder where it went..."**

**Xxx**

**TERRA GALE**

**Dove had finally managed to shut out the annoying repetitive song with two very thick wads of cotton wool and a pillow. Her father seemed impervious to it though and was currently dancing with one of the chickens...**

**The End**

Heh breaking the forth wall ftw

Shifu: You will never be the dragon warrior unless you finish Rise of The Fallen.

Me:... I quit


	11. Fireworks

HAHA I gained my black belt in Karate ftw

Shifu: See I told you my training would pay off.

Adrian: You've been trained by a red panda?

Me: wait wut! HOW DID YOU GET HERE SENSEI!.

Both: Magic

Me: ok this breaks the barrier for weird.

Toothless. *growls*

Me: ...

**Fireworks**

"**This is a really bad idea, Snipe I mean it of all the idiotic ideas you have ever come up with over the course of three drabble series and two series of Storm Hawks this has got to be the worst one in the world of worst ideas, really have I mentioned how bad an idea this is!"**

**Ravess stared at her brother who had during her rant finished strapping fireworks to a chair. He turned to face her with a wide grin and then plonked his considerable behind onto the chair and retrieved a box of matches from a pocket.**

"**I'm going to see the dragon warrior!" He announced happily and so saying lit a match, and then applied it to the tail of one of the larger rockets adorning the seat.**

**Ravess sighed and stood back as the flame caught and with a whoosh set the other fireworks alight. She barely had time to catch Snipes inane grin before the whole thing simply exploded leaving her brother singed and twitching on the floor still grinning.**

**The female Talon sighed and went to fetch a bucket of water or possibly sand depending on her mood or whatever came first. That's the last time I let him watch Kung Fu Panda she thought.**

**The End**

OK so that sounded better in my head... oh and if you're wondering Adrian is actually my Sensei lol.


	12. Phoenix Fire

Wow two drabbles in one day and two new stories started does this my writers block is finally gone?

WB: *Growls*

Me: Silence blit!

This one's for Phoenix you know who you are.

(Oh and the characters in this drabble are the Storm Hawks versions of myself Phoenixfire, theflamingCrosby and lycans are gods gift to furrys, after and incident with a pink crystal. For full details see *Just a different Race)

**Phoenix Fire**

**A loud and very angry sounding chirrup sounded down the hall of the carrier, Farrel the Merb from her position at helm stopped her video call with Stork the pilot of the Condor and looked up sniffing the air. Promising to come right back she stood resignedly and headed aft.**

**Along the way she spotted Crosby carving figures of Carver from apple cores in the small kitchen. The female Wallop glanced up and grinned. Farrel grinned back and carried onwards towards the hanger. Sniffing the air again she decided to hurry there was a distinctive odour of burnt fur and that couldent be good.**

**The door to the hanger opened with what sounded suspiciously like a sigh and Merb sighed at the sight that met her eyes. Phoenix the red and black sky monkey was in the corner wielding a large looking spanner at the forth member of the squadron a Blizzarian named Blitz.**

"**What's going on around he—**

**Before she could finish her sentence the spanner was lobbed across the room at the hapless Blizzarian who threw himself to the floor to avoid it taking his head off.**

"**I'M SORRY EH BUT YOUR NAME IS PHEONIX AND I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU'D BECOME A FLAMING BIRD IF YOU WERE SET ON FIRE!"**

**Farrel blinked at the rapid and angry chattering retort the sky monkey gave in response to that. The Merb shrugged, normality wasn't something that frequently visited this carrier.**

**She turned to return to the bridge and smiled as a loud clang echoed around followed by a thump and a cry of OW. **

**Nope she thought just a normal day.**

**The end**

Sorry Phoenix.

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Me: yes I know he set you on fire

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Me: Watch your language!


	13. Say Cheese

Dedicated to Ninja-bush-duck for the idea. I think I may have scared her lots last night lol talking on MSN.

Nate: you scare everybody.

Me... *pushes him off the drabble cliff*

Nate: I REGRET NOTHING! *hits a conveniently placed rock* NOW I DO!

**Say Cheese**

**Repton sighed as he Spitz and Hoerk lined up while in front of them their brother Luegey stood holding a large dubious looking camera. The fat raptor had insisted taking a family photo to put in a big scrap book he'd been making, not the usual pastime villains engaged of course but then this was Luegey he didn't count.**

"**Alright now saaay cheese."**

**He grinned at the others and hit the button on the top.**

**There was a small though muffled explosion sending showers of something all over the raptors. Spitz sniffed at a gob of the stuff that had landed on his arm and then tentively gave it a small lick.**

"**It's cheese..."**

"**CHEESE!" Repton shrieked.**

**The others spun around to face him.**

"**CHEESE BRINGS ME OUT IN HIVE' AND I—"**

**He stopped as large red blotches started to pop up all over his body, his scream of rage echoed around the Terra and several miles away Aerrow looked up at Radarr who was situated on to of his ride with a spanner.**

"**Did you say something?"**

**The end**

Me: So sorry eheh

Nate: no your not

Me: How did you get back up here so fast?

Nate: wouldent you like to know


	14. Job

WHATEVERYOUDODONTJUMP!

No seriously don't.

**Job**

**She had finally done it; although to be honest the ruler of Cyclonia didn't really need a job lets face it as the position ruler could be considered a job itself. But it didn't pay money and that's what she wanted money to buy the shiny new cloak she'd seen. She needed that cloak she needed it otherwise she would explode or something like that.**

**Anyway so here she was with her new job and to be honest she told herself it wasn't so bad once you got over the being dragged along the floor at high speeds thing.**

"**SIT!"**

**Cyclonis screech as the huge dog she was supposed to be walking made another circuit of the throne room. The dog ignored her and barking happily charged onwards.**

**Leaning in a shadowy corner watching the Dark Ace had to grin, he would have to stop the dog eventually but the eventuality in which he would stop the dog didn't have to be right now, say in one more lap of the throne room...**

**End**

You know Cyclonis is gonna be pissed when he finally helps her

Dark Ace: *grin*

Finn: oooooooh you are in trouble!


	15. Origin Part 1

Sorry I haven't been writing much lately, I've not been well and to tell you the truth I've been depressed a lot as well but I came up with this idea while I was out walking my dog hope you enjoy it and with luck normal service insanity will resume shortly.

**Origin Part 1**

**Finn boredly flicked a paper pellet at Junko which bounced off his head and landed on the floor where a small cockroach scampered past it shouting in a tiny squeaky voice something that sounded very much like world domination although of course nobody heard it.**

**Stork was leaning notchantly against the ship's controls looking as he always did, slightly nervy and inclined to jump at the slightest noise, Aerrow was reading a book with Radarr perched on his shoulder and Junko was currently in the progress of flicker a paper pellet back at Finn.**

"**So you think it actually exists?"**

**Aerrow looked up from his book, one that he had borrowed from the Merb and to tell the truth it was quite unnerving.**

"**It's got to be Finn, I mean where does all of the come from if not?"**

"**Uuuuh from Fipke?" Junko ventured.**

**Aerrow shook his head, "No that's the mainstream stuff I'm talking about the drabbles that we've been finding ourselves in. I mean how can reality be distorted to that extent? It's got to be something to do with the drab—**

"**THE DRABBLE CLIFF!" Piper burst into the control room excitedly. "I'VE FOUND IT!"**

**All sets of eyes and ears were now focused on the Navigator as she laid a very old and very dusty tome on the rounded table.**

"**The Drabble Cliff, where the drabble writer Farrel can be found."**

**Aerrow's eyes widened in amazement. "So it does exist!"**

**Piper nodded "yes but it's very hard to get to and according to this reality as we know it is completely different there."**

**Finn shrugged "Ok so hoooow do we get there?"**

**Piper held up a finger "I... I have no idea actually.**

**To be continued.**

Nate: *panting after returning from the cliff of no return.*

Me: how did you do that?

Nate: *pant* wouldn't *pant* you like to know.

Me: Do I have to push you off the drabble cliff?

Nate: I'd rather you didn't

Me:... meh *pushes him off*

Shifu: You're very violent you realise this?

Me: I'm not violent EVAR RED SNAPPEH

Shifu: Uhhh yes?


	16. Origin Part 2

I HAVE RETURNED FULLY HEALED AND WELL AGAIN LET THE MADNESS COMENCE!

Nate: great that's all we need

Me: Is that all you have to say? Normally when I reappear you badger me to write the next part of your story.

Nate: I've given up... FOR NOW!

Zim: HAHAHA PI..TI..FULL HUMAN.

Me: *narrows eyes*

**Origin (P2)**

**The Forbidden Words.**

**Hours had passed and the Storm Hawks still had no idea about how to get to the Drabble Cliff, the bridge of the Condor looked a library that had recently suffered an internal explosion with books and papers everywhere you looked. Pipers books and notes to be exact, the Navigator had been pouring through every last piece of her gathered collection of Atmosian knowledge and hadent found a single detail on how to get to the mythical place.**

"**I don't believe it." Piper growled finally slumping down onto a seat.**

"**That is why you fail."**

**She glanced over at Finn angrily; he smirked at her and shut his mouth.**

**Aerrow sighed "Well this is going nowhere fast, Piper are you sure you've looked through everything?"**

**Piper nodded unhappily "everything of mine the only stuff I haven't looked through is Storks.**

**The Merb twitched slightly and glanced over his shoulder to stare at the others. "You may as well were all doomed anyway so what's the worse that can happen?"**

**There was a sudden strange bellowing and a large moose wearing a red bandana bearing the work Kirk on it appeared from nowhere and proceeded to trample Stork. The other Storm Hawks cried out in alarm and fear for their friend but he and the moose had gone...**

**To be continued**

Me: Never ever say those words or my doom moose Kirk will run you over!

(dedicated to Crosby, phoenix and duckie.)


	17. Origin Part 3

AHHHHHHH THIS STUPID COURSE THE JOB CENTRE ARE MAKING ME DO IS MIND NUMBINGLY BOOOOOOOORING! *Dies*

Nate: Damn

Riley: What?

Nate: Now were never gonna see the ending our story.

Riley: And this is bad because?

Nate: You'll be stuck with me forever?

Riley: *Jumps of the drabble cliff.*

**Origin Pt 3**

**The Drabble Cliff**

**The remaining Storm Hawks stared at the spot where Stork had seemingly met his moosey fate.**

"**T…that… can't be…" Piper stammered**

"**Well apparently it is." Aerrow swallowed staring at the Merb's vacant spot and then…**

"**What's the worst that could happen?"**

**The result was instant and spectacular, a loud bellowing filled the bridge once more and the redhead disappeared beneath a huge mass of Kirk flavoured moose doom. **

**Seconds later Aerrow opened his eyes and found himself in a completely different location, a few feet paces away he spotted the Merb cowering on the ground.**

"**STORK!"**

**The pilot glanced up relief visibly flooding his face.**

"**Aerrow! Where on Atmos is this? NO wait don't answer that, I don't wanna know my doom."**

**Aerrow smiled softly, glancing around this new location although there wasn't much to see. A deep blue sky above and a long stretch of grass that led off up a gentle slope towards a distant dark shape. The whole area seemed to be suspended implausible though it was in midair.**

"**Um Stork I think this is it… The Drabble Cliff!"**

**Suddenly four loud pops heralded the arrival of the others. **

**Piper, Junko, and Radarr appeared next to Aerrow while Finn appeared slightly to the left of the landmass; he promptly plummeted upwards with a yell into the open sky quickly disappearing into the blue.**

"**Yup"**

"**Piper?" Aerrow glanced at her worriedly she merely grinned at him.**

"**This is defiantly the drabble cliff."**

**To be concluded.**

And that is why there are coconuts

NOW DANCE MONKEY BOY!


	18. Origin Final

Nate: soooooo coconuts

Me: What about em?

Nate: TOAST!

**Origin Part 4**

**Return**

**The Storm Hawks rushed to the edge of the grassland and stared up in disbelief, Finn was however gone. They didn't have the time to morn though as suddenly there was a noise rather like a duck quacking and with a pop the sharpshooter reappeared on the grass.**

"**Dude we should never have come here, THERE ARE PINEAPPLES LOTS OF PINEAPPLES!"**

**Piper frowned at him as though trying to work out if he was lying or trying to annoy her as usual.**

"**Um does anybody else see the zebra in a tie drinking tea or is that just me?" Junko ventured staring at said zebra who waved.**

"**Let's just find a way to leave."**

**Aerrow held up a hand and glanced at Piper knowing she was about to protest, she didn't though she merely nodded.**

"**Maybe we can ask that person the way home?"**

**The navigator pointed to the dark shape in the distance, they had no idea if it was a person actually but a plan was a plan and so they set off.**

**Along the way they spotted several more zebra, a burning house that wasn't burning, a confused lion and a singing turtle.**

**Finally they reached the very edge of the grassland and found a female Merb sitting on the ground writing something. She didn't speak at first merely held up a hand and pointed over the edge simply saying "jump."**

**Without waiting for the others Stork zoomed towards the edge and sprang off the edge disappearing with a loud quack. Aerrow raised an eyebrow but followed along with the others leaving the drabble cliff behind with a cacophony of duck noises.**

**Xxx**

**Piper opened her eyes.**

"**Well that was strange."**

"**You have no idea" replied the Zebra.**

The End

Nate: Sooooooo

Me: What

Nate: Nothing

Me: *pushes him over the drabble cliff*

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Me: Yes yes it was

Crosby: and a room with a moose.


	19. Everybody Say Mooooo

An empty head holds dreams better.

**Everybody say MOOOOOOO**

**Mr Moss was angry, and when Mr Moss was angry there was only one thing that could calm him down and that was a high speed ride on Bessie across the wilderness that was Terra Zartacla.**

**He reached the shed where his beloved ride was kept and sighed in impending relief, there was a slightly strange smell in the air but then this was Zartacla there were nearly always strange smells about.**

**He pushed open the door and stopped the sight before him burned irrevocably into his retinas. Someone has painted his ride black and white and somehow managed to stick on a fake tail and cows head.**

**As Moss's bellow of rage echoed around the Terra, Hamish looked up from cleaning the Occu crow cages and grinned widely.**

"**Mooooooooo."**

**End**

Me: WHATEVERYOUDODONTJUMP

Nate: You scare me

Crosby: She scares everyone

Me: MOOOO

Phoenix: *chirrup*


	20. Weasel Chips

Me: MWHAHAHAHA TOOOAST OF DOOM!

Crosby: yeeeeeees

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Crosby: Yes yes she is *pushes Farrel from the drabble cliff.

Me: BANANA!

**Weasel Chips**

**Blitz was sitting at a bank of computers on board the Aquila typing up one hundred words that he though suited Suzi-Lu, as he was tapping away his stomach suddenly rumbled and he grinned knowing what delight he had brought up with him. Reaching down he snapped open his lunch container and pulled forth a large bag of weasel chips. The bag rustled with weasel chip goodness and the Blizzarian cast a quick sly glance over his shoulder to where Phoenix was playing a game on the other side of the bridge.**

**The Sky monkey glanced up and grinned at him to which Blitz cast a small smile back before turning to his delicacy and as silently as he could tried to open the bag. He suddenly felt a small tap on his shoulder; turning he found the Sky Monkey sitting beside him. She chirruped happily and pointed at the bag and then pointed into her open mouth.**

**Blitz vehemently shook his head. "No way eh! These are mine!"**

**The little red animal chirruped again and lunged for the bag which Blitz pulled out of her reach simultaneously trying to push Phoenix away. The pair continued to struggle unaware of Farrel who had just entered staring at a clip board. **

"**Blitz, Phoenix I..." She glanced up and found the pair fighting over something, sighing she moving towards them pushed the pair apart found the object of the fight and grinned. Immediately she dropped the clipboard and grabbed the bag before darting towards the door. **

**Seconds later she face planted the floor as Blitz and Phoenix tackled her from behind the bag being grabbed by the Sky Monkey who slammed into the wall as she tried to make her escape with the chips. Sensing a chance Blitz rolled to his feet and darted for the bag only to be pounced on by the Merb. The pair of them grappled with it; moving out of the bridge and down the short corridor heading for the engine room.**

**A swift kick to the stomach from Farrel left Blitz doubled over and gasping for breath, grasping the sacred bag the Merb darted away only to let out a howl of pain a second later as a flying red and black arrow of Sky Monkey chomped down on her leg.**

**The bag skidded away and was picked up seconds later by a still wheezing Blitz who tripped over Farrel's outstretched leg as the Merb sniggered. He fell heavily and the bag watched by three pairs of desperate eyes flew into the crystal heat converter and was instantly incinerated.**

**The trio stared at each other with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before launching into a vicious slappy fight.**

"**HEY what's all the noise about?" An annoyed sounding voice asked from behind them.**

**As one the trio turned and found their Navigator and tactician Crosby staring at them angrily holding in her hands a large box of Ferret Crackers. The trio exchanged narrowed glances at each other and then turned back to stare at the box the Wallop was holding.**

"**Oh Shi...!" Crosby had no time to finish the cuss as she was buried beneath a shrieking pile of Blizzarian, Merb and Sky Monkey.**

**End**

Me: *prises Phoenix from my leg with a crowbar*

Blitz: MY WEASEL CHIPS!

Crosby: I hate you all

Minion Kevin: *Minion language*

Gru: Indeed


	21. Atmos Most powerful

When a kangaroo has things to do he'll punch you in the face and run!

**The Atmos Most Powerful**

**Junko stared into the wrestling ring in disbelief in fact all the Storm Hawks did scarcely able to believe what they had just witnessed, but the fact was that they had just seen it with their own eyes and there was to be no denying it at all.**

"**How could... I mean how can he?" Stammered Aerrow.**

"**It's alright and I know what you mean." Piper pattered the redhead on the back as she stared into the ring and the Sky Monkey standing over his fallen opponent.**

"**Remind me never to try to bath Radarr again."**

**End**

Me: BEWARE

Box ghost: hey that's my line I SHALL HAUNT YOU FOREVER WITH ALL THINGS BOX SHAPED!

Me: ... *takes the lid off the Fenton Thermos and holds it up sucking the box ghost inside. "Thanks Danny"

Danny: *grins*


	22. Siren's Song Cyclonia Style

ZOMG what's this? A drabble! HOW CAN THAT BE

Nate: RUN its THE COFFEEPOCLYPSE

**Siren's Song Part 2**

**(Cyclonia vision)**

"**I CANT BELIVE YOU GOT US LOST IN THE GREAT EXPANSE YOU INCOMPETANT IDIOT!"**

**Snipe cowered under the Dark Ace's furious gaze as he fumbled for words.**

"**B...But Snipe saw an all you can eat barbeque and I'M HUNGRY!"**

**He shouted the last words and immediately wished he hadent as the Dark Ace advanced on him, yet he carried on.**

"**Besides you were piloting you actually flew us in Snipe only took his ride, and you musta seen something too!"**

"**FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DIDNT SEE ANYTHING CERTAINLY NOT A FLOPPY EARED PUPPY...!"**

**He stopped suddenly aware he'd said too much and aware Snipe was now staring at him strangely, as were the several talons standing around the bridge.**

**Now slightly red in the face the Dark Ace started to back away. "Well I uh left the oven on in the helichopper so I uuh... QUICK LOOK BEHIND YOU A THREE HEADED MONKEY!**

**End**

Me: Yup beware the three headed monkey

Crosby: *nods*

Phoenix: *Chirrup*

Blitz: GAH WHY WHY CAN I NOT UNDERSTAND HER!

Nate: *leans in* Miiiind woooorms


	23. Never touch the sandcakes!

Me: And that is why there are pineapples.

Blitz: Pineapples I thought we were talking about coconuts eh?

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Crosby: Don't we all

Blitz: GAH

**Never touch the sandcakes**

**Another normal day on the Condor. Radarr zoomed around trying to avoid Aerrow and bath time, Piper was pouring over a large leather bound tome on the bridge, Junko was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Stork was at his usual place by the ships controls.**

**The door to the bridge slid open revealing Finn at the same time as Stork yawned and turned heading for the sandcake jar.**

"**Nothing like a sandcake... or three" he mumbled happily.**

**Out of the corner of his eye Finn watched as the Merb made his way to the jar and gulped, now trying to edge back towards the door.**

"**FINN!"**

**At his name the sharpshooter stopped dead, quickly whipping a towel he'd tucked into his pants up to cover his face.**

**Across the room Piper giggled as the Merb advanced on the blond.**

"**For the last time hiding your face with a towel does not make you invisible." The pilot hissed menacingly.**

**Finn gulped behind his towel as the Merb advanced hands outstretched.**

"**Meep."**

_A few minutes later_

**Aerrow strolled into the control room face and arms considerably scratched, his quick gaze took in the room. Piper reading, Stork piloting and Finn in a muddled heap on the floor, the sandcake jar stuck on his head and a towel shoved in his mouth.**

**END**

And there you have it never eat all of Storks sandcakes bad things will happen if you do.

Nate: Moosey doom?

Me: Um no

Nate: COCONUTS

Me: ... *pushes him from the drabble cliff


	24. Somewhere, Somehow

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away..

Nate: Oh come on you don't seriously intend to start like that do you?

Me: *pushes him from the drabble cliff.* Ahem

Long ago in a mystical kingdom

Dark Ace: OH JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Me: Touchy touchy.

**Somewhere, Somehow...**

In a land far distant to the Atmos that could only be reached by uttering the forbidden words lay a world of intense nonsensicality. A deep blue sky stretched on forever with little pink clouds dotted around it, the moon a deep blue hung suspended in the sky like an exquisite pearl found from only the rarest oysters. Green grass waved gently too and fro in a breeze that at the same time spoke of a harsh winter to come and of gentle summers long past.

The whole area seemed to float inexplicably in midair and should anyone observe the place they would find a long gentle grassy slope leading up to a solitary figure perched on the edge of a vast seemingly endless cliff fall. The figure holds pen and paper and all around lay previous works some crumpled and discarded and others that flutter and whisper almost as though they were alive.

The drabble writer known only as Farrel concentrates as she writes pouring out words onto the paper in front of her. A Merb she is a result of a strange accident that had nothing to do with her whatsoever... She looks up a frown crossing her face...

"NATE! What are you doing?"

Nate looked up from the manuscript he was reading and shrugged. "What?"

**END**

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEEEEEES I HAVE RETURNED and personally I blame Phoenix (you know who you are) I just read a new drabble of hers and suddenly the longing to continue an old series of mine leapt into my mind along with a whole host of ideas. So Fanfiction you have been warned HERE THERE BE INSANITY!


	25. Come whine with me

Zomg a drabble so soon?

Nate: The world is about to end

Me: ... *pushes him of the Drabble Cliff*

Stork: We start as we mean to go on.

Me: *grins*

Note: If you have never watched the tv program come dine with me ignore this drabble.

**Come Whine with Me.**

"Tonight I'm going to score Master Cyclonis a four, the food was rubbish and the torture entertainment...Well that kinda speaks for itself."

The Dark Ace concluded staring at the camera which then panned to show Ravess.

"Myself I am going to score Master Cyclonis a five. The entertainment was interesting however the lava slug compote was disgusting."

The camera panned to show Snipe who grinned moronically.

"Snipe scores a one, not enough smushing."

Finally the camera turned to face Master Cyclonis who's face was now set into an annoyed scowl.

"That's the last time I EVER slave over a hot stove for you. A one, a four and a five, you guys suck!"

She turned and ran from the room. The Dark Ace grinned and turned to face the others.

"Seconds?

**END**

Old man: And that is why there are pineapples.

Me:...

Zebra: And you though I was strange

Crosby: I thought that was why there were coconuts?

Phoenix: *chatters*

Me: *dryly* Indeed


	26. Like WoW

Nate: WHAT THE HELL ANOTHER ONE?

Stork: IT'S THE END WERE ALL DOOMED!

Me: Hey!

Blitz: They have a point ya know eh?

Me: ¬_¬'

**Like WoW!**

Aerrow was worried about Finn...Ok he was usually worried about the sharpshooter, but in a way that one would usually worry about a slightly insane Merb holding a baseball bat. Now however he was worried in the true sense of the word. The blond teen hadn't been seen for days bar vary rare sightings that would have confused even David Attenborough.

Deciding to find out the cause, Aerrow along with Piper headed for the sharpshooters room and with slight trepidation the redhead pushed open the door. Finn was seated at a large computer his hands a blur on the keyboard. He didn't seem to notice them as onscreen what looked like a large bear with horns began attack a wolf.

"Uh Finn are you...?"

Finn spun around eyes wild and hair dishevelled.

"Aerrow I just dinged level eighty five and now I need to catch a flight path to Deepholm with Thrall's future wife Aggra and find the Stonecore. Also I need to find a new polearm as the stats on this one aren't very good especially for a feral combat druid.

He spouted all of this in one breath and at breakneck speed.

Aerrow blinked slowly. "Uh that's great Finn." To Piper he whispered "Did you understand any of that?"

The Navigator shook her head as they trekked back towards the bridge. As they entered the pair of them spotted Stork hiding behind the ships controls and a Zebra wearing a tie, a cup of tea held daintily in one hoof.

"And that's why it's the best game ever!" It announced with a grin.

**END**

Me: What is with you Kevin your getting as bad as Nate.

Nate: HEY

Kevin the Zebra: *shrug*

If anyone can guess the reference used in this drabble I will write a drabble for them XD


	27. Echo echo echo

Oh look another update

Stork: were all doomed

Me: How do you know?

Stork: Because it's always the case

Nate: He has a point you know.

Me... I quit

**Echo,****Echo, ****Echo, ****Echo, ****echo**

The Cyclonian's were lost.

About three hours ago Master Cyclonis, Ravess, Snipe and the Dark Ace had entered what they believed to be a dragons lair in search of a rare crystal said to reside within. Yet after wandering around through the twisting maze of confusing rock tunnels they had found no crystal and even worse they had no idea how to get back out.

"This is all your fault Snipe!" Ipe, ipe,ipe. Carried on her echo.

"No way is this Snipe's fault. I didn't even want to come." Ome, ome ome. Repeated the echo.

Master Cyclonis silenced brother and sister with a glare and turning led the way from the cavern into a series of small confined tunnels.

"I'm sure this will lead us back to the entrance." Trance, trance, trance. Came the echo.

"Fine as long as we get out of here I'm sick of dirt crawling." Ling,ling,ling. Ravess ignored the echo for a moment and then stopped. The acoustics of the tunnel shouldent have even rendered an echo so close were they. Turning her head she glared at the Dark Ace who grinned wickedly back.

"Sorry, orry, orry."

END

Me: echo's are fun

Billy-Rex: *still yelling at his echo from the first series.* NO YOU EH!"

Me: And thus I rest my point.

Phoenix: *chirrups*

Me: Why yes yes you are.


	28. Anti Gravity Button

I blame Crosby

**Anti Gravity Button**

It was that day again the day the Terradon's of Terra Bogaton feared the most, the day they had to present new inventions to the leader of the Raptors Repton. The morning passed in a blur for the Terradon's as they finally put the finishing touches to their latest masterpiece, one they were sure would impress the volatile reptile.

Finally the hour came and right on schedule Repton appeared arms folded and his tail twitching from side to side with anticipation.

"Well?" He hissed.

The lead scientist took a small step forward and swallowed, holding up the small object in his claws.

"What is that?" Repton questioned glowering at the large red button set into a smaller grey panel.

"Ahem, it's an antigravity machine, if I may demonstrate?"

At a nod from the raptor the scientist depressed the button and after a seconds delay during which the others tightened their heavy boots Repton rose up into the air with a hiss of delight.

As he moved upwards he imagined all he could do with such a machine and so concentrated was he on his musing that he didn't notice the open skylight until it was too late. With a snarl of rage he floated up and out.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" One of the Terradon's queried.

The head scientist was silent for a moment during which the distinctive sounds of Bogaton's defence system could be heard.

"He'll be fine."

**End**

Buttons aren't toys remember that kids!

Stork: WHY WHY DOES THIS INSANITY CONTINUE?

Nate: It could be worse?

Stork: *eye twitches* How so?

Nate: There could be fan girls.


End file.
